


Searing Fire, Soothing Water

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eldritch Angel AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: With a tilt of his head, blue swaying and rippling through the air like water, Lance called upon the energies he commanded at a whim, tendrils of black wrapped in veins of blue freeing themselves from the ground, wrapping loosely around the fire god’s feet and up his body to trap him there, the vines not even touching him.The now trapped god only growled, not moving a muscle no matter how bad he wanted to.The tendrils were an extension of Lance, if they were hurt he’d be hurt. And Lance knew he wouldn’t try anything if the tendrils were around him as they were.





	Searing Fire, Soothing Water

**Author's Note:**

> I like reimagining characters as different creatures and stuff alot so I was thinking about Eldritch angels and made this so yeah.

The low hanging sun rose higher in the sky as time slowly wore on, with dawn breaking and the low hanging sun casting it’s warming light on the land for another day it seemed almost picturesque.

 

At least until it’s bright and burning light hit the unnaturally large being that stood out like a sore thumb leagues above the towering trees and canopies, casting it’s large shadow across the vast expanse of woods and valleys that surrounded it. Like nearly every other time it was here to just watch, at least from what the villagers gathered over the decades. It never did much else when they saw it, the giant of a thing rising high enough in the sky that the very clouds were perched on it’s shoulders. The purpose for it’s presence had long since foregone their minds as something to worry about after the last dozen times it showed up over the years.

 

They worshiped it as a god, for something that titanic in nature and size could not have been anything but. A few temples had been built in it’s honor, it’s loyal followers and priests tending to it with heartfelt prayers of protection and thanks, some deeming it their protector, others their executioner. Usually when they would see their god standing idly a midst the woods and valleys like a stone guardian they would feel at peace, the being itself giving off a warm aura, like a village bonfire or a lone candle burning brightly in the dark.

 

Except today there was the smell of ash and smoke, feeling thick in the air despite there being the presence of none to be seen in the skies or woods anywhere. The villagers and priests of the temple all looking towards their god for an answer, gathered in groups and whispering theories among themselves.

 

Oh an answer they did get.

 

With slow and measured movements the god lifted an arm, clawed fingers curling slightly as they touched the handle of one of his swords pressed into his back. A great boom of a sound echoed through the land as he carried the sword over his head, the movement alone breaking the sound barrier with ease.

 

The blade, once revealed, glowed hot and molten, bits of it burning off and hitting the forest below with deafening crashes and burning whatever it touched into nothing. The people watched fearfully, eyes trained on the sword and bracing themselves as the god struck the ground with it, shaking the very earth they stood on. The sound of screaming and panicked yells went unnoticed as the god slashed at the earth over and over again in anger, a sound akin to thunder booming each time, the human ear not built to listen and receive the language of those above them. The words the god spoke incomprehensible to nearly all.

 

Then it went silent.

 

The people looked up from where they had tried to take shelter, building turned to rubble and trees fallen into the gouges made into the earth, eyes marveling at the wasteland of what was once dense woods, now molten rock and ash. The god’s blade was stuck deep in the earth, said blade turning dark as it cooled, the god itself kneeling as he braced himself on the weapon, his helmed head pressed against his hands that held tightly on the handle.

 

 The silence was deafening.

 

Almost immediately the air turned foggy, a wet heat that soaked into everything around it. Fog curled through the burned out woods and land, easing the embers that littered the scorched valleys and extinguishing their flames.

 

The villagers, now fearful, panicked as another being appeared, the new god standing right behind their own like a guardian.

 

Or executioner.

 

* * *

 

Lance took a moment to look at the surrounding area, noticing the burnt wasteland that was once a dense woodland now smoldering to ash, embers dying out as his water blanketed the area in a dense mix of fog and steam.

 

The multiple gouges laid deep in the earth were like canyons with no hope of being filled and the air was thick with the smell of smoke and dark plumes of ash that grew heavy with water and fell to the ground like blankets of liquid black.

 

None of the wounds inflicted upon the earth had gone anywhere near a human settlement or temple, so it wasn’t the humans or his followers the god of fire was currently angered by.

 

The god of water turned his head and many eyes to lay upon the source of this disaster, noticing how hunched he was against his weapon, the blade smoldering with plumes of steam clouding the air as the wind carried it off.

 

Lance tilted his head to the side, eyes noticing how the god of fire seemed to heave with breath nonexistent to them, shoulders shaking like those sobbing priests and priestesses that visited Lance’s own shrines and temples, asking for their sadness to be quelled and taken away, replaced by new beginnings and a better tomorrow.

 

The god of fire was still so odd in that regard.

 

Acting so human without even knowing.

 

Lance allowed himself to sink to the earth, his feet if you could call them that, sinking deeply into the ground. With enough rain throughout the year his steps would create new lakes and water sources.

 

With slow movements, to the human eye at least, he walked towards the other. His steps shaking the earth and quaking as if it would crack open any moment. Thunder rolled across the sky as dark clouds instantly gathered under his command the immediate rain pelting everything it could touch that was exposed to it’s sudden fury.

 

Claws of black with joints glowing a pulsing, vibrant blue reached out to touch, the tips of the claws barely curling into the floating red ribbon of a scarf that curled like smoke around their neck when in an instant the other was up and away turned towards Lance, his fire vibrant and licking like a wild fire over his body, hissing as the rain made contact. A most venomous hiss  pierced the air, everything that heard it cowering back, the villagers below watching the scene while covering their ears at such a sound. Those that were a little late with protecting their ears found blood on their hands when they pulled them back from their heads, cries of panic sounding out.

 

Lance took a step forward, trying to calm the other, his voice rolling thunder that rumbled as pleasantly as only thunder could.

 

The other took a step back.

 

Lance took another.

 

As did he.

 

He knew this would go nowhere fast and the chances of him running off to his realm without explanation for how he’d been acting for the past few weeks was too high a risk.

 

With a tilt of his head, blue swaying and rippling through the air like water, Lance called upon the energies he commanded at a whim, tendrils of black wrapped in veins of blue freeing themselves from the ground, wrapping loosely around the fire god’s feet and up his body to trap him there, the vines not even touching him.

 

The now trapped god only growled, not moving a muscle no matter how bad he wanted to.

 

The tendrils were an extension of Lance, if they were hurt he’d be hurt. And Lance knew he wouldn’t try anything if the tendrils were around him as they were.

 

__What’s wrong?_ _

 

Thunder cracked like a whip across the sky, the language of his kind too strong and inhuman to translate through the air as an understood language.

 

He was only met with silence as an answer, plumes of smoke and steam dissolving into the air from the fire god's armored skin.

 

__Kei'th_ _

__

A plume of smoke rose behind Keith’s helm, fresh embers burning a bright orange before turning dark and cold as it made contact with the rain. His claws clenched at the handle of the sword he still held, unused to Lance saying his actual name. Usually it was just said with the pronunciation stretched a bit, higher pitched and a harder beginning. If Lance was using his actual name then he was really worried.

 

And that made the guilt ever greater.

 

He stood still and unmoving as Lance took the chance offered to him to move forward, getting close enough that he could comfortably reach a hand up and caress his helm covered face. Something he did without wasting anymore time.

 

__What’s wrong?_ _

 

Lance spoke again, lips unmoving even as his voice echoed through the sky, the pelting rain getting softer. The plumes of steam that once clouded the air now only veiled it thinly, dissipating a bit as Keith calmed down, the anger he’d felt before now down to a simmer.

 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed just how close Lance had gotten until he was leaning into his touch, the sharp points of his claws ever gentle as they curled under his helm.

 

Realizing what he was trying to do Keith growled, nearly backing into the ethereal vines before remembering that they were there.

 

Lance seemed to realize this as well and in a cloud of vapor and a crack of thunder so loud that the gouges Keith had made opened up wider, the forest and earth spilling into them.

 

The gods were nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

The surroundings of scorched forest and burning valleys instantly fell away changed to a wide expanse of white mist and clear waters falling forth from great bergs of floating ice. Pools of pristine waters forming floating lakes that moved through the air like clouds, bits and bubbles of it breaking off and sparkling in the light.

 

Keith flinched as a hand touched his shoulder, sharp claws trailing gently up his neck and stopping to press ever so softly against his helm. He allowed Lance to lift it free from his face, letting the other look upon him like he was.

 

 

Lance seemed to pause when his face was revealed. Keith couldn’t blame him, he’d done the same thing when he realized he wasn’t quite…right. Keith’s face was more human than the others, in the loosest sense of the word. His face was more humanoid than the others, having eyes at least and only two of them.

 

His blood red ribbon of a scarf covered his mouth, flowing in the air like ripples on a pond. Lance was quiet, his many eyes hidden behind his mask looking over him, the little lights of blue between the gaps in his own helm blinking open and shut randomly as he looked over Keith’s now gold eyes, a thick gold smoke flowing from it and disappearing into the air like vapor. The skin around his eyes was dark, near black veins scrawling through pale skin, from the black of his head where flesh connected with his helm.

 

Lance said nothing, only the quiet rushing of water as it fell into nothing occupying the still, misty air. That was one of the things Keith liked about Lance's realm, it was usually quiet. If he was in a good mood that is. But bad moods rarely befell him, in Keith’s presence at least, so his realm was usually a go to when things got too much too fast and Lance never once protested to him being there.

 

A low rumbled reverberated through the realm of water and mist, causing the water to ripple as it soothed Keith’s nerves, his body becoming less tense at Lance’s acceptance. Somehow, knowing he didn’t think of Keith any differently eased him in ways other couldn’t.

 

Keith’s own rumble answered Lance’s the other taking it as an invitation to step closer, his other hand coming up to rest against the other side of his face, a low rumble of amusement leaving him when Keith leaned into the touch, fire flaring across his skin at warning when he heard Lance’s amused sounds.

 

Lance just shushed him, leaning his head against Keith’s own, nuzzling softly against the bare expanse of his face, cold lips pressing against the heated, veined skin in a mimic of a kiss like the humans did.

 

Even if Lance’s mimics of human behavior and affection puzzled him Keith couldn’t really deny it was one of the more charming qualities of the water god he appreciated.

 

Especially now, leaning into the cool touch, eyes closing into the soothing balm of his affections, content to let all his pent up anger melt into the vast expanse of water and mist.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of this lemme know!


End file.
